Midnight Stars
by Yuuchul
Summary: Kagome got attacked by a demon. She was saved by a silver haired boy. She likes him, he likes her. But she doesn't know that he was her childhood lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Rika Tsukira: **Wheee! My very first fanfic here. So please go easy on me! Please! I am begging you! Tell me if my fanfic needs work or something to make it better.

**Midnight Stars**

**By: Rika Tsukira**

**Chapter One**

A girl with long raven like black hair, beautiful lightly tanned skin, slender fingers, and the most echanted chocolate hazel eyes you have ever seen looked out the window, staring into the dark night sky. Wondering when someone is going to come for her, and fly her away.

She sighed. _'Like that'll ever happen to this girl..'_ She walked away from the window spot and sat on her bed with an old brown book beside her. She took in her slender fingers. The girl stared at the book. "Mother… I'm not so sure if my wish will come true…"

She set the book down and took her bed covers over her body and fell asleep. Dreaming of that special someone.. But probably that someone will never come for her… Ever.

The next morning. The sun rose through the wooden windows of the peaceful village. The girl got changed into her everyday kimono. A priestess kimono that her mother gave her when she had died.

When she passes by people always greet her with a nice hello and a warm smile. This village was always so peaceful. No trouble was ever caused here. "Kagome!" Someone called out to the girl. The girl for whom she was called Kagome turned around to see her friend Sango dragging an unconscious monk behind her.

"Hey Sango. Did you hit Miroku again while he was flirting?" asked Kagome giggling a little. Sango scowled. "Yeah. But I just CAN'T stand see him flirting like that!" exclaimed the older girl. "So you like him then?" Sango blushed a shade of pink. "No" She answered. "I'll be back later in the afternoon. I'm going for a walk in the forest." Said Kagome.

Then the young girl began to walk into the forest alone to think. She hummed a beautiful soft melody while walking into the forest. Kagome sat down on a log and sighed. Then a cute little blue bird landed on her lap, looking at her… Like if it was curious on what she was thinking about.

Kagome just smiled at the bird and cupped it into her hands. The bird suddenly flew away. Kagome blinked. She wondered why. Her ears caught the sound of giant foot steps, growling noises and heavy breathing. The girl got really afraid. A demon was coming towards her.

The demon caught the site of her. It was huge, hairy, bloody and red. Kagome saw the heads of other demons in it's hand. Blood dripping down from the cut off necks. The demon came closer to her. "You, girl. Prepare to die in my wrath!" The demon raised it's deadly sharp claws and went to swoop it down to her so she could be sliced in half but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes to see a red cloth. It was warm..

Kagome looked up to see a boy. A boy about her age with long beautiful silver locks up to his waist, light tanned skin, dog ears, fangs and claws. What mostly caught her eye was his eyes. Beautiful golden eyes. She stared at the boy who had just saved her. The boy softly set her sitting on the ground.

The demon growled at the boy. "Bastard! I need her head for my collection!" it stated. The boy just chuckled a little. "Not in your life, pal!" He launched his claws at him, cutting off the demons arm. The demon roared with pain. "Stupid half breed!" The demon launched an attack at the boy countless times but the boy just kept dodging them.

Kagome just stared and watch the fight. But she couldn't take her eyes off the silver haired boy. She watched him fight the demon for her own safety. She was amazed at his abilities. Then she heard the boy growl in pain as the demon's large claws pierce through his stomach and pinning him to the ground.

The large demon laughed. "In matter of minutes half breed… You will be dead for losing a large amount of your blood…" It laughed again. The boy tried to struggle free from the claw, but it really pains. His vision started to get blurry. _'Damn… I'm losing conscious… Not now..'_ He said in his mind.

Kagome just watched in horror while the boy was being hurt. And she couldn't do anything about it. She felt helpless. Tears started to roll down her cheek. "No one can save you know, half breed. Not even that girl.." The demon looked at Kagome. The boy's eyes winded in horror. The demon released it's claws from the wounded boy and headed for Kagome. "You're next, girl.." It grabbed it's ax and was ready to slice Kagome in pieces. Kagome screamed and shut her eyes tight.

The boy's eyes flashed red. Then suddenly, a large hole was on the demons chest. Where it's heart was. It choked into it's blood and fell to the ground. The body rotted away into dust in the wind. The boy's eyes turned from blood red to gold. He fell down to his knees, grouching in pain.

Kagome quickly ran to his aid. "Are you alright!" The silver haired boy just looked at her then fell unconscious. Kagome was worried that he must have been dead, but she felt his heart beat underneath her fingers. She looked at him with soft eyes. She decided to re-pay him by helping him.

The sun drifted down, leaving no more light. Night had just arrived. Kagome set up camp so she and the boy could stay warm for the night. And to heal the injured boy's wounds. The girl bandaged his wound so it could stop bleeding. She silently waited for the boy to wake up. While she waited. She looked at the boy's features. He was indeed handsome in her opinion. She traced her fingers through his silver locks. They were so soft and silky. "Mn.." She heard the boy's voice. Kagome looked at the boy's face. His eyes were opening. "Urg… Where am I?" He tried to sit up then flinched because of the pain. "Don't sit up." Said Kagome. The boy looked at her. "Look, I don't need your help.." said the boy. Kagome was surprised at his attitude. "Well… sorry… for ever bandaging your wounds." "You what?" "Bandaged YOUR wounds."

"I see.." The boy looked down. "Well thanks then.." He looked away. Now Kagome was really confused. First he was nice then he was rude then he was nice again. Boy, this guy has a weird way for speaking to a girl.

"You should get back home, girl. You're village will be worried about you.." said the boy. He stood up and began to leave. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" Kagome shouted. "My name is…."

"_Inuyasha._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Thank you for all your reviews on this fanfic. So another chapter just for you guys! You deserve it huns. xD I might out Kikyou in here somewhere… LOL.**

**Bishjo The Second**

**ILOVEInuyasha07**

**Sukuri 99**

**GirlGotGame234**

**Saphimire Karishnikova**

**Prongs-gurl202113**

**Frozen Miko**

**Superstitous**

This chapter is deticated for you guys alone! You guys are the best reviewers I have so far. So much loveness for you guys!

**Midnight Stars **

**By: Rika Tsukira**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. Her new friend walked into the darkness of the forests. "Wait! Will I see you again!" yelled Kagome. '_Maybe… maybe not…**' **_His voice rang in her ears. The young miko stood up and began to walk back to the village with that smile still on her face. She took one for glance at the place then hurried off walking. From the shadows, the silver haired boy smiled as she walked off.

When Kagome got back. The villagers surrounded her. "Lady Kagome! Are you alright!" They all asked. Kagome laughed a little, "Yes. I'm fine." She smiled. "Kagome!" Sango's voice yelled from the back of the crowd. The demon slayer pushed everyone off to get to her friend. Then she saw a deep cut on her friends shoulder. Sango gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened Kagome! We're you attacked!" Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Almost got killed too." Everyone nearly fainted.

Then the miko had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"But I was saved by a cute guy… His name is Inuyasha and he's a half demon… Although he's such a nice person…" Her mind was filled with the half demon's face.

Sango almost got a heart attack. "You got saved by a HALF DEMON!" She exclaimed. Kagome snapped of her thoughts. "Well… yeah.. But he's so courageous. He even hurt himself just to save my life." The villagers sighed in relief. "Well we're glad your save, Lady Kagome." Kagome nodded. "Thanks." "You should get back to bed dear." Said an old woman. "Yes Lady Kaede." Kagome walked back to her hut. She laid on her bed.

'Inuyasha..' She whispered to herself one last time and drifted off to dream land. With Inuyasha, his back against the trees trunk and his hands behind his head. He looked up to the moon. "Kagome eh? I'm sure I've heard that name before… But where?"

He sighed. "I'll find out sooner or later.." He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Thinking about the raven haired beauty he had just saved earlier.

The next morning. Kagome woke up. She yawned. The girl walked out of her hut and into the new morning of the new day. She was still sleepy though but she managed to stay awake while walking. "Hey Kagome! I have something to tell you!" Sango ran up to her. Kagome yawned and looked at her friend, "What is it Sango?"

"I heard that there is a new guy in town. I also heard that he's pretty cute! But mostly hot!" squealed Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm already seeing someone Sango." "That half demon who saved you yesterday?" Kagome didn't answer her question. "Awww… come on Kags. There are lots of guys to choose from." Urged Sango. "Yeah but---" The miko was cut off by Sango. "Look! There he is!" Her friend grabbed her arm and pointed.

Kagome looked over to where she was pointing. She saw a simply hot guy. He had long black silky hair up to his back, lightly tanned skin, a well built body and deep beautiful violet eyes. She and Sango walked by him then they heard a voice. "Hey Kagome." They both turned to the new hot guy who just came. "H-how did you know my name?" asked Kagome. "I have sources. But I don't stalk." He winked at her.

The miko blushed a shade of pink. Sango just grinned. '_I feel that love is in the air.._' The slayer thought. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment Kagome?" asked the black haired man. Kagome nodded. "Umm… sure." They walked off somewhere. The man led her to the forest. "Hey where are you taking me!" questioned Kagome. The man looked around. Then he took off some beads around his neck and his true form appeared. Kagome gasped. It was Inuyasha! "Inuyasha! It's you!" Kagome smiled. "Shh… I'm only staying here awhile. Trying to settle down… ya know?" He said.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I understand. And hey.. Are those real?" She glanced at the two triangle white dog ears on top of Inuyasha's head. "Yeah they are. I'm a half dog demon Kagome." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha laughed a little with her. '_I think.. I might learn to love this guy…_' She thought. "Hey… thanks for saving me the other day." Said Kagome. "No problem about that wench."

Kagome blew to a fuse. "My name is KAGOME! Not wench!" She started to flame. The half demon gulped. "I-it was only a joke Kags!" He explained. Kagome calmed down. "Good then. I was about to attack you." She chuckled. Inuyasha just 'feh'ed'. "Whatever.." He put the beads back on then he looked like a normal human again. A really hot breathtaking human. "Well. I gotta get back to work Kagome. See you around?" said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and nodded. "For sure." Inuyasha smiled at her warmly and he ran off back to the village. '_Something about her.. is making me change… _' Thought the young man. Kagome walked back to the village as well where Sango met up with her.

"Sooo… what did you guys talked about?" asked Sango. "Nothin special. But he is a nice guy." Answered Kagome. "Oooo! The miko Kagome, my BESTFRIEND is having a crush on the new comer!" "Can it Sango!" "Sorry! Hehe.." Apologized the demon slayer. "You better be…" glared Kagome. Sango gulped and gave a nervous laugh.

Kagome and Sango were doing a little window shopping at the village market. Then the demon slayer felt a hand on her rear end. She quickly slapped the person who groped her. The miko looked to see a swirly eyed monk. Then he quickly recovered. "Hello there ladies." Said the monk. Sango glared at him. "You pervert…" she muttered. The monk laughed nervously. "So have you ladies met the new comer?" asked the monk. "Sure did Miroku!" answered Kagome.

"He sure has his ways with the ladies…" Miroku sighed sadly. "What do you mean, Miroku?" asked Sango. "Take a look." The monk pointed to a group of girls crowding around the 'new' comer. "Will you like to go on a date!" "I saw him first!" "No way! He's mine!" "I would LOVE to bear your children!" Those questions we're driving Inuyasha's head like crazy! Kagome got fumed once again. She stopped over. "Uh oh. This is NOT. Good." Said Sango. Miroku nodded.

"Alright girls! Move off! You're stressing the poor guy!" said Kagome as she pushed through the crowd of girls and she went infront of Inuyasha. "Now keep off!" She yelled. The girls pouted and walked away. "Phew. Thanks a lot, Kag." Thanked Inuyasha. "No probs. Least I could do for saving my life." She smiled sweetly. Which caused Inuyasha to blush a little. Sango and Miroku ran up to them. "So, yer name is Inuyasha?" He nodded. "Dog demon? Doesn't seem to suit you.." said Sango. "Oh trust me, it does." Said Inuyasha smirking.

"I think we are gonna be great friends!" squealed Kagome. Sango nodded. "Agreed." Miroku nodded as well. "Absolutely." Said Miroku. Inuyasha smiled.


End file.
